Lucario's Sorrow
by airbrain
Summary: what would you do if you were a pokemon? follow the life of chris, once human turned pokemon trying to find meaning in his new existense.
1. Chapter 1

prolougue

**i do not own pokemon blah blah blah. you've heard this before. and your probably skipping it.**

Barely out of his teens, Josh, a good pokemon trainer with many battles under his belt, was at the poke-center drinking a cup of coffee to warm himself up. it was quiet until a guy a few years older than josh rushed past to the counter. After giving his pokemon to the nurse he stalked over to where josh was sitting and sat down. He looked mad. Josh, curious as ever, looked him up and down. He was in a white shirt and jeans, casually dressed as most good trainers are, with a pack on his back. He looked like a good trainer, and josh wanted to know what had him upset.

"HI." Josh said cheerfully. Since the trainer only glowered at him in response, josh decided to continue. "So… you're a trainer? Did your pokemon faint? Is that why you came here?" The ansers were obvious so the man didn't respond. "What beat them?"

The man decided that josh wouldn't leave him alone until he responded, so he decided to tell his story. "I had heard about a lucario from somebody in another town, he said that it had beaten him in a battle, of course I assumed he wasn't that good of a trainer, and asked where it was. It turned out that this lucario lived in a cave just outside of this town, so I went there. Of course I fought him, and of course I lost. I had all my pokemon at full strength, and they are all good pokemon, have plenty of power and can beat most trainers that I see. If not all."

"One lucario beat all six of your Pokémon?"

"Yes"

Josh was thinking. This pokemon might be a threat to the town, if it was so strong. But he hadn't heard of any attacks on the town. Maybe this trainer was overstating his skill. His thoguhts were interrupted by the man. As if he had been following his thoguhts, he said, "Look, if you don't believe me, go fight him yourself. But as for me, I'm going to go away from here and never come back." He gave josh a map with the location of the lucario marked. "Go there and lose yourself, but as for me, I'm leaving." He walked over to the counter, just as nurse joy finished healing his pokemon.

He left josh with a lot to think about. He finished his coffee, now cold, and went to his house. He thought about preparing for the upcoming fight, but the laughed at his folly. It was one pokemon, what's the worst that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: a battle out of many

Chris was sitting in his home eating some berries. The last trainer he fought was tougher than normal. Perhaps he should move to avoid getting to well-known and caught. But no, he liked it here and the occasional battle kept his fighting skills sharp. No matter how tough the trainer was he was still easy.

He was bored though. Maybe if people didn't look funny at a pokemon challenging gyms he would travel more. To travel a lot he would have to join a trainer, and that was out of the question.

Many years ago, when Chris was about 5 years old, he was a human, but he was a naive child, and saw how powerful pokemon were, so he wished that he could become one. Jirachi was watching over him though, and his wish was granted.

Abruptly, the door was opened, and he looked out. A human was standing there with the dumbest look he had ever seen.

"Umm" the man the man was taken aback by Chris's indifferent gaze. "I want to battle obviously, so, umm. Let's do it."

The man threw out a Garchomp. "Garchomp use earthquake."

The lucario jumped up to a tree to avoid the attack and used calm mind. He wanted to keep a level head in this fight. He then jumped behind the Garchomp as it used dragon pulse. He used aura sphere at its back to weaken it, before jumping down and using close combat to finish it. The garchomp never stood a chance against his onslaught, and it fainted. The man looked impressed but decided that one his first pokemon didn't decide a battle. He sent out Typhlosion.

Chris decided to show off a little. It's not like you have much fun sitting in a cave all day. When Typhlosion used flamethrower lucario used extremespeed to get in another tree. Typhlosion redirected the hit so it was aimed at lucario, but he just moved again. He then jumped high into the air. Chris smiled then used aura sphere. The Typhlosion fainted. Lucario landed lightly in front of the trainer with a look of perfect calm on his face. This trainer was fun. He looked worried. But the pokemon are good, it might even be that the next trainer to find him lands a hit on him, but he somewhat doubted it. The last time that happened was when he was still learning the trade. He remembered with sadness how confused he was. How confused he still is. All the fights over the years can't change that.

Chris realized that some of his emotions must be leaking unto his face, because the trainer was watching him. He was here to fight, not to be studied, so he hardened his gaze and waved his hand impatiently.

Josh was watching the lucario. It looked sad. He wished that he hadn't challenged him, but he also realized that he might lose this fight. He hadn't even landed a blow against that pokemon, so he sent out his best pokemon, his metagross. He told it to use hyperbeam, but lucario was too fast for him to hit. He needed this fight to be over, but as he watched the pokemon quickly dispatched the metagross using a combination of attacks that Josh, with all his years battling, couldn't follow. He never even hit it once.

He knew now that he should retreat, and he wondered if the pokemon would allow it. Most were highly territorial, and after seeing somebody on their turf, wouldn't let them leave until it had eliminated the threat. But he decided to try, for his Pokémon's sake. "Mighty lucario, may I leave this place in peace, you have bested my only chances of beating you, and it would be a waste to continue this." The lucario had complete control, and nodded. He didn't allow the heat of the fight to cause unnecessary damage. And even as josh thought it was a good thing, he realized that it wasn't. It was sad. Here was this mighty pokemon, and it was lonely. It understood, but it didn't allow itself to be understood, it was utterly alone.

The lucario gave a little bow, and went back in his hut. As the door closed, josh realized that the pokemon preferred it that way. He was enclosed in his world, but it wasn't what is best for him.

Josh was sitting with his family at dinner. He was upset. He needed to train his pokemon more. He wanted to defeat that lucario. But he also thought about what the lucario must feel, and that made him feel even worse.

His mother looked at him and said, "You've barely touched your food. Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I went out and fought a pokemon today. I lost."

"That's nothing to be upset about. People lose all the time."

"It's not really that I lost. It's just that I feel bad for the pokemon. When I first saw it, it looked sad. It was almost as if it was upset. And I could see why. All it must do all day is sit around and think, battling trainers every now and then. I would hate it if that was all I did all day every day."

His sister Madison snickered and said, "That is what you do all day any ways."

He rolled his eyes and said, "I think you're mixing me and you up again." This mindless banter brought his mind off the lucario and allowed him to eat.

Later his sister walked into his room, and asked him about the pokemon. It's not human, why feel sorry for it. It doesn't have feelings.

"You may think so, but pokemon are smarter than you think. And this one is smarter than average, it's almost human. "

"Smart as some humans maybe, but not as smart as me"

If it's as smart as me, then it's got to be ten times smarter then you, but if you don't believe me, go see for yourself. It could use some company, I'll take you there tomorrow, I'll even bring a chess board for you to play him with. His sister laughed and went to her room. "make sure that you do."


End file.
